Amy rose undercover
by RavenRarity101
Summary: Amy now works for the FBI and has a job to go undercover with Lindsey her best friend with a secret assassin out tho get Daniella the famous hedge hog singer. Will amy find family and get more thane she hoped for or will all hope be lost
1. Good news

Amy rose undercover

p.s i do not own any characters besides Daniella the hedgehog ,Lindsey the cat and mr and mrs rose

It was a hot day in station square the air conditioner in the secret FBI base was blowing and amy rose was busy In the girls bathroom fixing her make up she had worn a red shirt and a long black skirt and red heels she also wore her badge and black shades Lindsey her best friend was getting ready twos he was a yellow cat with long glossy blond hair a green shirt a short black skirt green heels black shades and she wore her badge too " hey amy hurry up we have work to do" Lindsey yelled in frustration at amy " I'm hurrying I'm hurrying " amy yelled back suddenly the speakers yelled " can miss amy rose and miss Lindsey whiskers report to the heads office" the both looked at each other and new it was other really good news or very bad news they dashed there hoping it was the first one " they saluted the he'd and yelled " here for duty sir " " at ease girls I have a mission for you Daniella the famous singer is coming to town and we scooped up some info that there is going to be an assassin who will be there you two will be going undercover as the royals to stay by her side at all costs necessary take the gold credit card and get some cloths you'll be going on the tour so pack up girls" the chief said They both had looked at each. Other and both were thing the same things " thank you sir " they said in harmony " you two could be twins" the chief said as he handed over two golden credit cards With that they jumped on there motor bikes and drove to the mall

**at the mall 2:37**

they had walked in the mall with huge grins on there faces trying not two go wild amy and Lindsey both entered the shop fame and bought matching dresses which were short and frilly with matching knee high boots and short baseball jackets amy had got it in red with a green jacket and boots were as Lindsey got a green dress and red jacket and boots the both had entered a norther shop called legally pink amy had gotten a red shirt will shorts and a pink bandanna and pink heels Lindsey had gotten a pink shirt with pink shorts and a red bandanna and red heels the payed and went out of the shop " Linsey I'm hungry lets go to the cafe " amy groaned " sure whatever " Lindsey replied tired of carrying around the bags the stopped at the cafe and walked in with a smile to light up the room Amy's smiled turned Into a frown Lindsey frowned at this and saw what she was looking at it was sonic sitting with Sally the both sheared a kiss Lindsey tugged on Amy's shirt " amy let's go" amy snapped to reality and went to the table a female waiters came and said " hi amy" amy looked and she saw it was Mina she was wearing her pink waitress outfit " hi Mina " " hey " Lindsey said " what would you like to Oder " well both have some biscuits and expresso" Lindsey said for amy amy smiled weakly and Mina noticed " and it's on the house seeing amy sad she needs to cheer up" Mina left and shortly came back they both finished and whilst leaving the left Mina a 250 dollar tip she fainted after taking the money the both laughed and put her on the chair and left discreetly trying not to be seen by sonic failing at this they both were stopped by sonic the both said " hi sonic fancy seeing you here" sonic looked freaked out " you two could seriously be twins but hi " right then Sally came in and glared At them " what are you two doing here" she scoffed after this " oh Maybe just shopping for our music tour with Daniella the hedgehog " amy scoffed back " you liar " Sally said and just then Daniella walked in " hey Lindsey amy I've been looking for you the tour is in two days " sally stood there with her jaw at her feet Daniella was a lilac hedge hog with pink streaks in her hair and black gloves a black scarf and a pink dress with pink boots and black laces " no way" Sally said dryly " yes way " Daniella,amy and Lindsey said as they left with swagger they got their red Capet outfit and concert outfit then they all left to go pack Lindsey and amy had moved in together so the got on their motor bikes will daniella on hers and drove to their house .


	2. A gig to remember

** A gig two remember**

**p.s I do not own any character they all belong to saga I only own Daniella.h, Lindsey whiskers and mr/mrs rose ( soon to com in later chapters**

once amy and Lindsey got home they started to pack two large suitcases for each of them plus the had a gig later on with Daniella amy packed all her clothes and left out her gig outfit it was a red tank top with jean shorts and a jean jacket she wore high boots to match Lindsey packed everything with sudden realisation she had packed the gig outfit " oh no I packed it now I have to star over " she yelled in frustration " don't worry just dig for it" amy yelled back from her room it was pink and lilac like Daniella Lindsey had found her out fit and saw it with proud eyes it was a lime green belly top with jean shorts and knee high boots with a customised headband which had a jean raping and a lime green flower " hey amy I found it when's Daniella coming over again"

" she said at 6:30" amy yelled back

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat of her forehead she saw it was only 6:09

" that was 21 minutes ago " amy said sweat drooping

as Lindsey was about two pull out her hammer which was lime green with a yellow Handel it also had a blue butterfly on it ( authors note: they really are like twins) the door bell rang

" great " Lindsey muttered and amy couldn't catch what she said about dumb pink hedgehogs and how they are like dumb blondes amy shrugged it of . Lindsey opened the Door two see Daniella in her black shades black biker boots and amy pink blouse with leather shorts with studs "hey" she said with a small smile and a wave Lindsey opened the door wider two let her in " hey dani" amy said running into the room all bubbly so bubbly she ran strait into the door Lindsey opened her mouth to laugh but was cut of .

" Oh amy are you okay?" Daniella gasped as she ran two her side they both looked at each other it was like they new each other before their moment was disturbed by Lindsey letting out a sarcastic cough

" now if we could all get ready for the gig it's in 4 hours and we need rehearsals and what song are we singing any way"

they both nodded and all ran two get dressed Daniella came out and she wore a black headband a black shirt with a pink arrow in the corners with pink shorts and knee high black boots with pink arrows on the heels her black eyeliner made her hazel brown eyes pop her lipgloss shone soon they were of two the gig they were on the crowd went crazy the started two sing.

a light came on and views Lindsey singing

**I often tell my self we can be more than just friends **

a light shone on amy and she sang

**but I'm deluding my self and I need to remember **

then a finale light shone on daniella and she brought the house down

**Chorus **

**and if I ever ( amy/Lindsey :ever fall) in love Again... I will be sure that the boy is my friend... And If I ever ( amy/Lindsey : ever find ) love so true... I will be sure that the boy is just like (Together : you...) Oh...**

**rap: yo yo it's dani up in this grill looking for some one handy to just fill this spot in my life cause I lost you to and never again will happen to you cause the say call me Ronnie looking for a homy I tick tick tok ** **cause I make it rock and I need to get it into my head cause I gotta just move ahead **

**chorus **


	3. pieces of the puzzle

**Dani :okay dudes i am new to this fan fiction stuff so this is the third chapter**

**sorry if its not so good ill update all of them when i a****m finished the story **

**so for the disclaimer Amy and Daniella would you please**

**Daniella: thanks for reading we hope you enjoy stay sweet**

**Amy: ditto that Daniella and don't give up on the story**

**PS. i don't own any characters besides Daniella ,Lindsey Whiskers and Mr and Mrs rose **

* * *

><p>peaces of the puzzle<p>

"guys we totally rocked " Lindsey jumped up and down like a mad man

" yea we totally did didn't we Amy" Daniella said whilst nodding her head

" well of course we rocked were us " Amy said full of joy

Daniella whipped her head around when she heard a noise the other girls looked at her she then waved her hands in the air to signify nothing was wrong they just shrugged it off then all of a sudden two people jumped down in front of them they both had the same bracelets as Amy and Daniella one was a female she had on a black ninja mask and her lilac quills with Amy pink tips flowed until her shoulders she had on a black body suit and black heeled boots the other was a male had the same but his gloves were short the just stood their and walked to Amy and Daniella , Lindsey was hiding behind a tree the two people soon joined bye another figure who was male and was younger took of his mask and smiled at them and hugged them both suddenly sonic punched him in his gut to get away from 'his Amy rose' suddenly Amy and Daniella new the must protect that male hedgehog who sonic was currently beating the crap out of their eyes went pitch black the other two figures retreated .

" sonic the hedge hog get away from our brother " they said in unison whilst being lifted into the air suddenly the area went pitch black and all you could see were lights hitting back on forth the light came back and sonic was beat up bad Lindsey had passed out from shock whilst sonic got up they both took out piko piko hammers which were exactly the same sonic ran away in fear trying to fix the pieces of the puzzle Amy and Daniella just stared at each other and both said " your brother if hes your brother you must be..."they both passed out.

a bright light woke both up " morning my babies" the same lilac hedgehog said a teen male who was a dark purple brought them some breakfast "sister" they both said and the male hedgehog chuckled out loud their mother slapped him upside the head he lout out a growl in pain and said " you two aren't just sisters you are twins" the looked at each other and their mom and brother left the room ad Amy asked " whens your birthday?".

" its June the 26th 1993 you ?"Daniella said looking down

"exactly the same " Amy replied

a smile creeping on both of their faces as they hugged each other suddenly Amy's watch rang

" hey family moment" Amy said to the chief the Chief saw it Daniella and just stared

" okay easier for you to protect her we need you at headquarters now" he beeped of

" protect me from what Ames " she said with a small frown

" i work for the FBI so does Lindsey and theirs an assassin out to get you so i will protect you"


	4. The Boy Is Mine!

ME: sorry for the long wait guys

Amy: yea bout time

ME: hey i had no inspiration

Daniella: can we get on with our story

Amy&ME: sonic characters belong to Sega and sonic team

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 the boy is mine<p>

**Amy's POV**

I was in the office in convasation with Gina out heads assistant " okay thanks for the update its good to know i an proctect here so what is the exact moment the bomb will go of" Gina looked down "um thats the issue we don't no if it is a bomb or a gun or a poisonous drink" she said it with sincerity.

I decided to go to a song battle club with Daniella as a sisterly bonding thing so i left HQ and I got on my motor bike to go home and change my work clothes i got my keys out and went into the rather clean apartment and rushed to my bedroom and got changed into ha black crop top with pink shorts and my black boots and shades i accessorized with a hot pink scrunchy with matching pink earnings and set of on my motorbike to e club.

I got of the bike and walked up to the club noticing that it was called club bayonet (an/i don't know why i love that word) i walked in and read the battles list i was on it and i was up against **Sally! ** Omg i said to myself and the song was the boy is mine by Brandy and Monica that was one of my favourite songs its okay because I'm gonna kill it

**xxx**

No ones POV

sonic strolled into the club because he had to watch sally perform the host caught the people in the clubs attention "tonight singing the boy is mine is Sally Acorn!" everyone cheered including sonic but not happily " verses the wonderful miss Amy Rose!" crowds were erupting sonic was choking on his light beer(an/Amy in bold sally in normal)

**Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?**  
>Uh, huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<br>**Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know**  
><strong>Do you know somebody named, you, you know his name<strong>

Oh, yeah, definitely I know his name  
><strong>I just wanted to let you know he's mine<strong>  
>Huh, no, no, he's mine<p>

You need to give it up, had about enough  
>It's not hard to see the boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you seem to be confused

He belongs to me, the boy is mine

(sally has an edge)

I think it's time we got this straight  
>Let's sit and talk face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>Him for your man, are you insane?<p>

**You see, I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<strong>

You see I try to hesitate  
>I didn't want to say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make  
>It through the day, ain't that a shame?<p>

**But maybe you misunderstood  
>'Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna change something that's so good  
>Because my love was all it took<strong>

The boy is mine  
>You need to give it up, <strong>had about enough<strong>  
>It's not hard to see the <strong>boy is mine<strong>  
>I'm sorry that you seem to be <strong>confused<strong>  
>He belongs to me, the boy is mine<p>

**Must you do the things you do?  
>You keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it girl, it's true<strong>

I think that you should realize  
>I'm trying to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside<p>

**You can say what you want to say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake<strong>

But when will you get the picture  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away, it's my time to shine  
>If you didn't know the boy is mine<p>

**The boy is mine  
>You need to give it up<strong>, had about enough  
><strong>It's not hard to see<strong> the boy is mine  
><strong>I'm sorry that you seem to be<strong> confused  
><strong>He belongs to me, the boy is mine<strong>

You need to give it up, **had about enough  
><strong>It's not hard to see the boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you seem to <strong>be confused<br>**He belongs to me, the boy is mine

**You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<strong>

What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>Special places in my heart?  
>He was my love from the start<p>

The boy is mine  
>You need to give it up, <strong>had about enough<br>**It's not hard to see the **boy is mine  
><strong>I'm sorry that you seem** to be confused**  
><strong>He belongs to me, the boy is mine<strong>

You need to give it up, had about **enough**  
>It's not hard to see the boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you seem to **be confused**  
>He belongs to me, the boy is mine<p>

(sally is losing to Amy)

(She is unable to sing)

**You need to give it up, had about enough  
>It's not hard to see the boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me, the boy is mine<strong>

Amy is panting as sally is in shock at Amy's high notesonic and Daniella went to Amy and congratulated her but sally wouldn't take it she took a wine bottle from the mini bar and smashed it across Amy's head then and there for Amy everything went black and then silence.

ME: oh no what happened to Amy,will it affect her

Daniella: um your writting it baka

ME: hey don't hate the creativity

Daniella: try and stop me

ME (shoves cookies down her throat) you made me do it

Daniella:(choking and passed out)

ME:(hides body) uhhh see you guys later


	5. You Don't Know Me

**You Don't No Me**

**Daniella: i will get you Dani**

**Dani: you said make me so i did your fault not mine**

**Amy: hey why did you make me get hurt**

**Dani: =l no comment **

**Daniella: i'll just do the disclaimer**

**the sonic characters you heard of belong to Sega and sonic team**

**!ENJOY!**

Amy's eyelids fluttered open but shut when a bright light shone above her "what happened"she groaned Daniella was up close to her head " oh no Amy you had us so worried "she yelped "what do you mean us" Amy asked confused only seeing Daniella"oh silly me i mean Lindsey and sonic but their in the waiting area Sonic's next to see you so i better scoot,get well soon" Daniella said rushing and gave Amy a hug and rushed out of the room letting sonic in he walked calmly into the room with a small frown "why the sad face Sonic" he looked up at her" i broke up with Sally"he said "oh Sonic i'm so sorry " Amy couldn't take it anymore she jumped up and hugged him sonic stood there wide eyed Amy let go blushing she sat back in the bed as soon as she did this the Doctor came in " Miss Amy Rose your free to leave with someone accompanying you" he looked at Sonic then said "m sure your boyfriend would love to watch you for the day" Sonic blushed bright red " i'm not her boyfriend" he said hastily"oh im sorry but pleas may you accompany Miss rose for the day"the Doctor said in a sympathetic way"um okay"

**outside the hospital**

"thank you so much Sonic but please can you take me to the radio station first"Amy said Sonic looked at Amy confused but then agreed they got there eventually Amy walked in and asked them to let her sing a song for someone as a shout out they immediately recognized her and said yes Amy walked into the recording studio while sonic was behind the glass the radio speakers said "Amy Roses special shout out to Sally Acorn " at this time amy started to sing

You think you know me  
>But you don't know me<br>You think you own me  
>But you can't control me<p>

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
>So listen to me<br>Listen to me

You push me back  
>I push you back<br>Harder, harder  
>You scream at me<br>I scream at you  
>Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder<p>

I'm dangerous, so warning you  
>But you're not afraid of me<br>And I can't convince you  
>You don't know me<p>

You think you got me  
>But you don't get me<br>You think you beat me  
>But you don't know what you're getting into<p>

There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
>So listen to me<br>Just listen to me

You push me back  
>I push you back<br>Harder, harder  
>You scream at me<br>I scream at you  
>Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder<p>

I'm dangerous, so warning you  
>But you're not afraid of me<br>And I can't convince you  
>You don't know me<p>

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
>And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyyy)<p>

You push me back  
>I push you back<br>You scream at me  
>I scream at you<br>Louder, louder, louder, louder  
>Louder, louder, louder, louder<br>Louder

You push me back  
>I push you back<br>Harder, harder  
>You scream at me<br>I scream at you  
>Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder<p>

I'm dangerous, so warning you  
>But you're not afraid of me<br>And I can't convince you  
>And I don't have to<p>

**meanwhile at the mall**

**sally turns at the song that was for her she got more angry and ran out the mall everyone was looking at her**

**back at the studio**

Sonic stared at Amy so surprised Amy walked out head high "why did you do that Amy?" he asked Amy simply replied "unfinished business" he was even more shocked by her amazing voice they both left the studio

**At Amy's house **

Amy gets a call"hello"

"hey" Amy realized it was cream

" sup"

"were having a part tomorrow and were gonna be playing truth or dare everyone is gonna be there"

"cool what time"

"7 o'clock sharp at my house see ya tomorrow"

"okay see ya"

**just a filler chap the next is gonna be really juicy thanks for the support **

**(tosses candy)**


	6. Truth Or Dare Its Just A Game

**Truth or dare...its just a game**

**No time for chit chat its very mature so please be 16 and this is new to me**

**Amys pov**

I had a special plan that sonic would have taken what no one else could have from me i wore the hottest outfit i had it was a sparkling red crop top with fitted black leggings with matching heels they were red with black straps she wore a black Mr Louisiana hat with a sparking red strap around the crease she then left i then arrived cream opened the door and saw me "oh hello Amy " she let me in and everyone was there

**After the game**

I got to kiss sonic im so exited my plan is working nicely everyone had left but me ,Cream and Sonic cream went to bed so it was just me and sonic he was on a 1 seat couch i knelled next to him" that kiss was really nice sonikku" he jumped and blushed "quit it Amy " i stroked his arm and he stiffened "you got to admit you liked it Sonic" i then got up and started straddling him he blushed very hard i leaned in fiercely and kissed him hungrily he stood up but i jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and i held onto his neck and continued to kiss him hungrily and i don't know what came over him and started humping him and his crotch he was so shocked at this i could tell he suddenly pulled away and picked me up and ran into his apartment where he lived alone.

"what is wrong with you Amy" he said in a worried tone "good now no one will see us" i grabbed him and tossed him onto the couch i layed upon him rubbing his chest "i want you sonic i want you know" he looked at me like i was crazy i reached for my purse and entered his room leaving him to figure out what i was talking about i changed into my lingerie

**Sonic's pov**

**_Amy can't be suggesting that she wants..._** "oh shit" i looked around but i didn't want to leave her she would be upset and maybe even broken "oh sonikku" i heard her yell she walked in wearing something way to revealing **_ oh my god maybe i should get this over and done with wait no i don't want her to hurt her..._** "Amy are you sure" she simply nodded at me she walked up to me she knelt down and unzipped my jeans the only thing running through my head was**_ wtf..wft..wft.._** She then pulled of my boxers i didn't want to open my eyes but then i felt a wave of pleasure i opened one eye to see her and what she is doing

**No ones pov**

Amy started deep throating Sonics 8 inch member and could hear soft moans coming out his mouth and smiled at this now sonic carried her to his bedroom he started to eat her out Amy screamed in pleasure sonic decided to take the big step and started to thrust into her but stopped but Amy said" please sonic please" he thrusted in and Amy felt a huge pain but sonic kissed her pain away he began to thrust in an out both moaning loudly the were going to cum but sonic was going to pull out but Amy said "no sonic i want your baby" sonic didn't think Amy was ready for mother hood so he pulled out the both came "i love you sonic" " i love you to Amy" she started to cry waiting to hear those words come out his mouth it all went according to plan the both kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Lets Make This Love Explosive

**Lets make this love explosive**

**ME: my last chap was really mature i know**

**Amy: YAY SONIC IS ALL MINE!(smiles evily)**

**ME: by the way Dmy and Daniella are 19 and sonic is 22 Shadow, Rouge and knuckles are 22 Cream is 13 and Tails is 15 there is so much action in this**

**Disclaimer i don't own the sonic characters they belong to Sega and Sonic team**

Amy walked into the FBI base dreamily "what's with you Amy" Lindsey said bringing her back into reality "oh nothing" Lindsey gave Amy a don't give me that bull look "okay sonic told me he loved me after we...did IT" Lindsey gasped "you mean the big it" Amy nodded "we also have a date this afternoon" the both squealed they went to see the boss after "well girls we don't have much update but we know that the criminals are meeting at the mall around 3pm so please take your badges and guns" he handed them the items and the left the office "Amy this might interfere with your date"

"I'm sure it will be fine" she replied they walked out and Amy went for a walk leaving Lindsey so later she could go to Sonic's apartment. After her brief walk Amy got on a bus she looked at her watch it was only 1:22 she sighed it was her stop she got of and heard someone scream she ran to an ally.

There was a little peach hedgehog with blue eyes and brown hair and she was being bullied by SALLY "what do you know you little brat"

"i don't no anything i promise" the little peach hedgehog gulped hard "hey sally" Amy said pulling out her gun shakily "let the girl go or i will be forced to shoot you, sally turned to see the gun she put up her hands then started to run but Amy shot the sky and a loud boom was heard birds flew out of trees and sally was sprinting

"are you okay?" Amy asked the little girl nodded "Im Amy" She said boldly "thats funny im called Amy to" they both laughed "by the way what did that girl want anyway" Amy asked trying to be polite "Im not sure" Amy nodded they said their goodbye's

**Outside sonic's apartment**

Amy knocked on the door she then clicked her watch it changed her outfit to a red shirt with a black skirt with red wedges and black sunglasses and right on que sonic opened the door "hey Amy" he said letting her in she walked inside he sat next to her on the couch Amy gave him a quick peck on the lips and he blush "want anything before we leave" she nodded "just water please" she said politely and he left the room she checked the time 1:42 he came back in "so where are we going" he shrugged" maybe we can catch a movie" so they left for the movies

Luckily the movie theatre was at the mall.

**After the movie**

"well that was fun want to get something to eat" Amy suggested he then nodded she saw two people in the restaurant with masks "this is a stick up" one of the yelled you could tell it was a girl the other was a boy saying "get down" every one obeyed "give us the money" Amy pulled out her gun " turn around and put your hands up the disobeyed and one charged towards her sonic came into the room from the restroom mouth wide open, Amy dodged the criminal and sot his leg she turned back to get the girl but she was gone Amy put her gun back and ran to the criminal she had shot "im arresting you on behalf of the FBI"

**After the incident **

"hey Amy we should do this again minus the shooting and stuff" sonic said blushing right then a store exploded people started running away Amy ran to the store and saw the masked girl and started shooting and the store exploded again Amy flew back only to land in sonic's arms "yeah minus the shooting" Amy said sonic then ran them to Amy's apartment but Lindsey and Daniella were outside watching the apartment building burn down and Amy went down on her knees "i think its best if you live with me for now Amy" sonic suggested Amy nodded she went and hugged Lindsey and Daniella and said goodbye her and sonic ran to his apartment Amy changed into one of sonic's boxers and a way oversized sweater she ran to him to hit him because he was laughing "i guess m going to sleep on the couch" he said "nonsense your sleeping with me" sonic was now red Amy dragged sonic into his room the laid on the bed amys head laid on his chest "i love you sonic"

"i love you to Amy" they both gently kissed and fell asleep in each others arms

**ME:maybe Sonic and Amy should get married and have kids**

**Sonic: don't push it**

**Amy(giggles)**

**Daniella: i think it's cute =)**

**Sonic: what ever**


	8. Pregnant!

p style="text-align: center;"yo whats happening?! any ways you know they don't belong to me./p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongtell him Amystrong Amy thought to herself strongno he would leave me/strong she fought back strongif he truly loved you he wouldn't /strongshe just sighed she stared in the mirror at her stomach flat as usual she put on a flowing lilac dress with matching pumps and shades, she was going to meet up with Lindsey and Dani as she liked to call her "whats bugging you Ames"sonic asked her full of worry "nothing im going to see Lindsey and Daniella okay?" she walked out of the door strongwhats her problem/strong he though./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongat the mall food canteen 2:42strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""girls i have to confess"Amy said they looked at her confused "confess what?" they asked she just sighed and looked away "im..." they looked at her as to say go on "Pregnant!" she practically yelled in there face "WHAT!" they yelled Daniella rushed to her side "Yes i am gonna be an Aunt" Amy just rolled her eyes "so what did sonic say?" Lindsey asked brushing some lint of her lime green shirt Amy's face paled "you have told him yet right?" Daniella asked "no because he is not gonna find out!" Amy said as she crossed her arms.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""are you loco in the cocoa" Lindsey yelled "im getting an abortion end of"Amy huffed "NOOO!" Daniella yelled dropping to the floor "pleas don't do it sis" she said with tears in her eyes "you cant end a life before its begun" Amy looked at her and thought about it "fine but how do i tell Sonic!" Amy said making excuses "Amy"Lindsey said as she eyed her best friend.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Anyways what about you and shadow huh Dani"Amy asked changing the subject "i heard your fighting rouge for him" Daniella just turned bright pink "well whatever " Daniella said standing up she brushed was wearing a white tube top with royal blue rims, royal blue short legging with black white and blue sneakers and a black scarf.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongbehind a plant person unknown time 3:00strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"now she knew and after listening to there conversation she had a knew goal kill Amy and her baby two birds with one stone p  
>p style="text-align: left;""i got you know Amy Rose"p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongMe: oh my gosh Amy is pregnant!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongSonic:you made her pregnant (faints)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongMe:your not supposed to know (uses dark magic to erase memory)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAmy: yay! i am having Sonic's babies strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongDaniella: i am gonna be an aunt ,i am gonna be an aunt ,i am gonna be an aunt!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongLindsey: whatever (feeling extra heartless today)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
